Perfect 100 but Unperfect 100
by Little Girl 02
Summary: Len Kagamine is a new hit pop star with the name Len Kagami. He has the brain, look, richness, he's the perfect guy. But despite his famous life, in his normal life, he's a nerd with a loner, cruel, and cold personality and hates everyone. When Rin Kagane and her 4 Best Friends transfers to his school, will she change his attitude 100%? RinxLen, MikuxKaito, GumixGumiya, LukaxGakupo
1. Chapter 1

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Chapter 1

Len P.O.V

"Hey Len. Do you want to hang out this afternoon?". Mikuo asked as he slung his back at his shoulder.

"Maybe next time. I have to do my chores. Sorry". I said while walking out of the studio.

"Aww, alright then. I know you're ALWAYS busy". He said while pressing the word always.

" I guess? Anyway, gotta go now. See you tomorrow". I said then leave the building.

Well hello there, I'm Len Kagamine. I have honey blonde shoulder-length hair that is tied into a ponytail and blue eyes. I'll describe what life is for me.

Life...is...confusing...exciting...weird...and...I guess that's all? My life is...how can I say this...umm...perfect and unperfect. My life's perfect cause I am the new hit popstar, with my new name, Len Kagami (It's fake) . Everybody loves me! I love this life.

But...I hate my other life. I am a complete nerd, with a cold and cruel and an arrogant attitude. Yes, I know what you're thinking. I hate everyone. Well, you're correct. I always get a good score on academics, except for sports. The truth is, I love sports! But, to keep my character, I act that I can't do sports and I hate it.

CKLEK

The boy from before is Hatsune Mikuo. He's my friend, and a singer too. Sometimes we sing a duet or maybe we sing a solo. Anyway, I've known him since we were 6 years old. So, it's been 10 years since the first time we met.

" I'm home!". Yet, I know nobody will answer me, but it's sort of a habit. I live alone since my parents died in a car crash. My brother is in a college in America. So yeah...I'm alone. But, I like it. Don't think anything dirty folks!

I go to the kitchen and pull out an egg, sausage, and a plate filled with rice. Yes, I can cook by myself. I learned to live independent since I was 6 years old. So, I'm used to things like this. I learned to act wise and older than anybody.

First, I go to my room. I throw my backpack somewhere and then change my clothes. I change my school uniform to a yellow shirt and knee-length pants. I let my shoulder-length honey blonde hair untied.

On my way to the kitchen, I feel my phone vibrate.

"Hello?".

"Hey Len-Len! It's nice to hear your voice again!". Ah...figured.

"Oh, it's you".

"Of course! Your sassy, cool, and hand-". Oh no. It's starting. "Please, just get to the point". I interrupt him. He won't stop before somebody stops him.

"Fine. I'll be home now. And I'll be a teacher at your school". Say what?

" I thought that you wanted to be a designer, or something, whatever".

"Nope! I want to meet that sweet chick. Umm.. Linka Kamina? Or something like that". He said.

"You mean, Lenka-senpai? Kamine Lenka?". I asked. She's my upperclassman. She's 18 years old, but my brother is 20. Meh, who cares.

"Yeah whatever. Gotta go, bye!".

PIP

What a loser. I admit Lenka-senpai is pretty. But, I don't have any attraction to her. I walk to the kitchen and made an omelet with fried rice.

TING TONG

I walk to the door and look at the window. It's Rinto. Well, that was fast. Rinto is the boy from that call before. He's my brother. I open the door, before I realize it, he tackled and hugged me.

"Len!".

"What are you doing, get off!". I pushed him off me then stand up as he ruffles my hair.

"Don't you miss me?". He asked as he throw himself on the sofa.

"Not at all. Now get your lazy butt off that sofa and get yourself a shower. How long have you clean that body of yours?". I asked him. He smelled so bad. If you asked how did I know, cause remember, he hugged me, and I smelled something, but It's not me! I already showered!

"Maybe...umm...a week? I don't know". Eww!

"What did I tell you? GET YOUR BUTT OFF THE SOFA!". I yelled at him as I kicked his ass. Yes I love my dear brother, but sometimes, he can be sooo annoying. I sighed.

After finishing my dinner, I walk to my room. Before...

"Len-chan! Mitte! Mitte!".

...this happens...

"Len! Len! Looky! I have a pink knee-length frilly dress, with a huge bow on the top! You have to try this on!". Rinto squeeled like a girl as he shoved me this dress that he had described before.

"No thank you. I need some good night's sleep right now. Maybe, next time. Huaaahhhmmm! Good Night". I said as I throw the dress somewhere, I don't know

CKLEK

I slammed my body on my bed and slowly fall asleep. I was sooo tired okay! So don't judge me!

-the next day-

PIP PIP PIP BRAK!

Curse myself. I already used 99 clocks and I broke them all, and now, it's 100. I ruffled my hair slightly as I flip the blanket and fold it neatly. I walk to the bathroom and wash my face with cold water. I brush my teeth then I comb my blonde hair. After I finish tying my hair, I wear a thick red framed glasses, so from the outside nobody will notice my eye colors, when I actually don't really have an eye problem.

I wear an elbow sleeve yellow button up shirt, a long blue pants, a white short socks, and a pair of black shoes. In my school, the students can wear anything.

I slung my backpack to my shoulder then rush downstairs, to the kitchen exactly. I put two toast in the toaster and brew some coffee for Rinto and I made a banana juice for me, and last is an orange marmaled for the toast.

TING!

I think the toast is ready. I spread the marmaled over the toast and then I put each of it on a plate and bring it to the dining table where the drinks are already set there. I pull one of the white chairs then sit properly as I munch on my toast slowly.

MUNCH MUNCH GLEK GLEK AH~

After finishing my breakfast, I put them in the sink and leave them, I'll wash it later. I open the front door and leave.

"Len! Wait!". I turned around and saw Kaito running up to me. Kaito's my other best friend. He doesn't know that I'm a popstar, so yeah.

"What?". I asked arrogantly.

"Have you done the Math homework yet?". He asked.

"No". I said simply. Actually, I've done it many days ago. But, if I say yes, he will cheat on my homework then get an A+, well It's not just Kaito, everyone actually, cause I'm the smartest kid in school, and I'm not showing off okay!

"Aww...fine...anyway, did you hear that a new transfer student will be attending our school?". He ask. Like I'm interested on hearing it. Of course

"If I say yes, will you stop holding my hand?". I asked. Yes folks, he's holding my left hand, like we're some sort of a couple or something. Eww gross.

"Umm...yes?".

"Okay, I've never heard it". I said as he shoved his hand off of mine.

" I bet that she's a girl and she's super hot!". He said and now is daydreaming about this new student. For me? I think yes it is a girl, and she is flat-chested, and has the same hair and eye colors as mine. When Kaito's still daydreaming while drooling about the new student, I decided to leave him like a lunatic person.

...before...

"WATCH OUT!".

"Wha?".

BUMP! SRAK SRAK SRAK

They're you have it folks, chapter 1. Please Like and Review!

From,

Little Girl 02


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, Hope you'll like it!**

Chapter 2

Rin P.O.V.

The paper was scrambled all over the place, even on the road! Gah! I'm really pissed at myself for being such a clumsy and energetic kid!

And I accidentally bumped into a person, hard. O.M.G.! Is he okay? Or is it a she? I stand up as quickly as I possible as I reach my hand out to help the person I had bumped on.

The person gladly took it ad I pull the person up. Now I know it's a 'he', 'cause of the body structure he has, is almost like a man, but slightly like a kid.

He has honey blonde hair that is tied into a little ponytail, and he wears a thick, red framed glasses, but once, I glanced to two cerulean blue eyes glaring at me, but then it was covered with the lenses of the glasses.

I blushed in embarrassment!

"Ano...hountoni gomennasai! gomennasai! I didn't mean to! Please forgive me!". I squealed as I bowed repeatedly. What happens if he's bad guy, or a pervert! He might rape me! But what will happen if he is a good guy! Kind, nice, smart, I'll totally fall for him! My perfect guy!

Silence...

"I'll let you go this time. But if you do that again, I'll let you have no mercy". He said as he walks to Crypton High school with his blue haired friend. And guess what, I'm right, he's a bad guy.

I just watched him walk away as I slowly pick up th papers that was scrambled all over the place. These papers mean a lot to me.

It has my documents, files, bios, letters, etc. I grab the pieces one by one, until someone taps my shoulder.

I look behind me and saw a teal haired girl, she has long twin tails.

"Hey! You need help?". She asked cheerfully. Yes, I do.

"Umm...yes...but i can do it myself! So don't worry!" I said as I hold the papers on my left hand while my right hand was scratching the back of my neck.

"But you seem to be in trouble! I'll help! I insist!". She said as she runs up in front of me and in a blink of an eye, and she's already standing in front of me while holding a stack of all the used to be scrambled papers. She's like lightning! I grab the pile of paper and hold it, mysel!

"Thank you...Miku". I said. She giggled.

"Your welcome Rin! Anyway, what's with the crash?". She asked as she walks besides me.

"It's just an accident. You know how clumsy I am. Hahaha...ha...". I said while laughing nervously.

"Yeah, I know. But, I took a glance at the blue haired guy, and he's soooo handsome! Right Rin?" She asked cheerfully.

"Miku, You're always so in love with guys. But every time, the cycle's like this, you love them, go on a date, he says that he doesn't loves you, then your on a state of a broken hearted girl, then you love another guy, and then things go on and on and on." I said. I'm so bored about her love relationships.

"Yeah, I guess your right'. She said. Finally! Yay! usually, she would always say something like this,"But Rin... Look at how cute his face is!", or "Just give me another chance! Pweeeeaassseee!". I'm so sickeningly tired of hearing those words!

We walk to the principals office, and when we got there, I knock on the door softly.

"Come in".

I open the door slowly. A brownish red haired woman, that was...ummm... drunk, greeted us. (Me and Miku) with a smile.

"Rin Kagane right? -hikk!- and Miku -hiik- Hatsune right?". The brownish red haired woman asked. We nodded as I put the file on the principals desk and step back immediately. 'cause she smells like alcohol.

"Your classroom is next to the library,. Your teacher and your new teacher is waiting for you. Now, move along". She pushed us out of the door. I sighed. Now we just have to find the library.

-After like 30 minutes or so-

"Ano...I think we're lost". I said as I looked around. The hall is empty.

"Yeah...I guess we are". Miku said when she's suddenly beside me.

Then, that's when I hear footsteps.

and guess what? It's that boy and his blur haired pal.

"Ara..ara..look what I just found, Kaito". The yellow haired boy said arrogantly as he snickered. I glared at him.

"What, an ice cream?". The blue haired guy asked...stupidly...The yellow haired bit just shakes his head.

"No. I just found Miss Clumsy that accidentally bumped on me hard this morning. Am I right, Miss Clumsy?". I grumbled under my breath while glaring at him. I swear to god, I will never be friends with this guy!

'Somebody, please make this boy go away!'

**Ahhhh...finally! Woo Hoo! So, hope you like it! Like and Review please! **

**From, **

**Little Girl 02**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Miku P.O.V.

I walk back from the toilet and suddenly saw two boys flirting with Rin! My eyes narrowed at them and watch them from a far distance.

Two boys, one with honey blonde hair and one with blue hair. Although, I feel like I've seen the honey-blonde haired boy somewhere, I don't remember.

I decided to hear their conversation.

"Why are you here?" Rin's voice called out.

"Why? 'Cause, I'm pitying you, wandering around the class hall like a lost puppy and it's already second period".

After hearing the word 'lost puppy', I laughed really hard. And I guess, they heard me.

"Oops... I guess I'm laughing too hard, huh?". I walk right to their direction.

"Miku...help...me..." Rin's voice trailed behind me.

"Alright...alright... Hey, you two boys! Stop flirting with my bestest friend!" The honey blonde haired boy snickered.

"Flirting? Like I want to. Come Kaito, let's go to art class". That's when I realise, their collar has a stitch that says "10-A". That's our class!

"Hey wait! We'll come with you!" The turned around, but then ignored us and keep on walking. I grab Rin's wrist and drag her along.

We stop in the entrance of a big room. Inside the room stood a stage and a lot of desks. And there's a pink haired lady and a purple haired man, standing outside the door.

"Kagamine, Shion. You're late. Everybody's already inside". The pink haired lady said angrily while tapping her foot and crossing her arms. The two boys just ignored her and walked inside.

"As for you two, please come in after we tell you, okay?" The purple haired man said. We nodded. This is going to be exciting!

Kaito P.O.V.

When Luka and Gakupo walk inside, I can see Len's face scowling at them. Luka and Gakupo are our friends, but they're four years older than us.

"Kaito... I have a bad feeling about joining the art class". Len said suddenly. I look at him, confused.

"Why?".

"It's just... my internal feeling. I feel like something bad is going to happen". He said as he rests his chin on his palm while he taps his finger on his desk impatiently.

"It was just your feeling. I didn't feel anything bad is going to happen".

"That's because your internal feeling is frozen because of all the yucky ice cream you've always been eating". Here's what I feel at this moment, like a thousand of needles stabbing my heart at once.

"Students, please calm down NOW!" Gakupo's voice echoed through the room. All of the students look at him, including me.

"Now, please welcome the two new students. Kagane, Hatsune, you can come in now". Then, the shoulder-length honey-blonde haired girl and the teal haired girl with long twintails walk in.

"Hajimemashita. Watashi wa Kagane Rin desu, next to me is my best friend Hatsune Miku. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu".

"Now, Hatsune-san please take a seat next to Shion-san, and Kagane-san take a seat next to Kagamine-san. For the ones who were called, please raise your hand." I raised my hand, and I help raise Len's hand.

At first, the girls look shocked, but then took a seat next to us anyway. Len and Kagane-san keep sharing each other an angry and deathly glare. While me and Hatsune-san just sit still.

"Now, students, me and Luka-sensei are going out for a while. We have a new teacher to substitute for us. Please welcome your new teacher, Rinto Kagamine". A honey-blonde haired 20 years old man, comes in wearing a nice teacher suit. His bangs are clipped by two white hairpins from each side.

"Hajimemashita! Watashi wa Rinto Kagamine desu. As you can see, I'll be your substitute teacher now. Yoroshiku, Onegaishimasu!" I could see all of the girls eyes starting to turn into hearts. I could feel a dark aura coming from Len. He quickly grabs his water bottle and take a big gulp from it.

"Now, for your first class, it;s going to be... Duet Singing!". Len spits out the water from his mouth to my clothes. He stands up. A massive dark aura comes out from him.

"Luka-sensei, Gakupo-sensei, can I speak to my brother? Just a minute?". That's when I realise, their family name is the same.

"Sure, go ahead". Len grabs Rinto-sensei's collar tightly and drags him outside. Everyone could hear their conversation. Real clear.

"RINTO NO BAKAAAA!".

"Gommennassai!".

BRAK KLAK TRAK KLEK BRAK DUAK TRAK BRAK KLAK TRAK

SRET

Len opens the door, walking inside while crossing his arms. Rinto-sensei looks awful! He lost 6 baby tooth, that I hope it is baby tooth. He has bruises on both of his eyes, his clothes are a bit ripped off, and there's a lot of wounds on his arms and legs.

We all stare at him. In amazement and scared.

"Umm... now you'll do duets with the person next to you". Luka-sensei said as she still has the scared look on her face.

Gakupo-sensei puts 4 sheets of paper on each pairs desk. 2 songs? Wow

A pair of little hands shook my right hand.

"Let's do our best, Shion-san!" Hatsune-san smiles as she smiles. Her small hands felt so soft, and her smile warms my heart. I smiled.

"Yeah! You too Hatsune-san!". I could see a thin line of blush on her cheeks as she lets go of my hand. I laughed. She's so cute! We start to discuss about the songs.

Len P.O.V.

Gah! I'm so pissed at everyone right now! Especially Rinto! Let me tell you 5 things that I hate at this moment:

1. What will happen if my voice is recognised as Len Kagami!? Okay, I definitely don't want that to happen

2. I have to do a duet with the annoying Kagane Rin!

3. If they know that I'm Len Kagami, they'll freak out! And then I'll be popular. I hate being an idol in school.

4. The whole school will know my cover! And that is much worse than being an Idol in school

5. My life is not safe anymore. Kidnappers will race to kidnap me first, right?

I sighed. I guess my gut is right. This is going to be a long day.

**Hah~Finally! Anyway, I'm very sorry about the slow update! Please LIKE and REVIEW! AND DON'T FORGET TO ADD COMMENTS!**

**From,**

**Little Girl 02**


End file.
